


Silent Plea

by TameAVagrantLion



Series: Quiet Musings [3]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TameAVagrantLion/pseuds/TameAVagrantLion
Summary: Laszlo can't do this alone. Set on Episode 09.





	Silent Plea

He’s a man of easy smile on tough days. He could make you laugh while coming undone with sadness himself.

I crave his alleviating company, his comforting words, his gentle eyes.

But I do not deserve them, and therefore I do not accept them. He’s been visiting every day, but time and time again have I ignored the tempting call.

My guilt, my grief and my shame are mine only to bear.

I wonder, however, if they won’t be too heavy a burden for a cripple to carry alone.

Please, John, knock one more time. I just might open up.


End file.
